From WO 02/066870 A1 a transmission is known, in particular for motor vehicles, which has a plurality of wheel sets that form gear steps, each of which is made up of a speed-change gear wheel that is firmly connected to a shaft and an idler gear that can be connected to a shaft, where gear steps are engaged by connecting an idler gear with the shaft that carries it by means of a final output element which is part of a final output mechanism, which is actuated by the final actuating mechanism, and where the shifting sequence of the gear steps is not fixed in the final actuating mechanism, in order to produce a transmission—for example an automated shift transmission, a power-shift transmission, a dual-clutch transmission having gear steps distributed between at least two different shafts, and the like—in which the shifting sequence of the gear steps is not fixed in the final actuating mechanism, in which the shifting times are shortened significantly, which is a substantial improvement in terms of safety.
From DE 10 2004 038 955 A1 an actuation device is known for acting upon at least two shifting elements which are spaced apart from each other, each having at least one first engagement zone for actuation thereof, having the following features: a drive shaft is drivable by a motor in both directions of rotation; the drive shaft has a first thread profile; on the first thread profile of the drive shaft a setting device is rotationally accommodated by means of a second thread profile which is complementary to the first thread profile; a control element which is non-rotatably connected to the setting device causes the setting device to rotate along with the drive shaft when the drive shaft rotates in a first direction of rotation, while at least one second engagement zone provided on the setting device is positioned on at least one engagement zone of at least one shifting element; when the drive shaft is rotated in a second direction of rotation, contrary to the first direction of rotation, the control element controls an axial displacement of the setting device relative to the drive shaft, and thus an actuation of the at least one shifting element, on whose first engagement zone the second engagement zone is positioned. This creates an actuation device which can be produced inexpensively, which operates reliably while requiring little effort to construct.